


The Look

by LumaBoop



Series: 10 Chimes For Veterans 2015 [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Hardened Clem, Kids with guns, Veterans Day, Veterans Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumaBoop/pseuds/LumaBoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be able to look at nothing, everything, and something all in one gaze.<br/>9th Chime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look

“I know that it’s probably useless to say this, but, she’s just a little girl.” Maggie frowned.  


Rick looked at the little girl carrying the baby in her arm. She held a gun in her hand, expertly gripped, but pointed down. Her eyes were focused, but seemed to be looking everywhere, always alert. Always on guard. Rick knew-- this girl was not a little girl. She was a person, and knew her way around this new world. While it kept her from being a liability, it also made her highly dangerous.

Children born or raised in this world risked causing others to fall into that sense of security and naivety. _She’s just a child. She’s no harm. She’s no help. She can’t do. She can **only** do._ All lies and preconceived notions-- anyone can survive, despite how ugly it might get to do what it takes.

Needless to say, Rick ignored Maggie. He took out his weapon and slowly placed it down in front of him. He put his foot down over it, showing possession, but also a small amount of trust.  


The little girl seemed to understand and did the same, careful not to take her eyes off the group as she knelt down and placed the weapon on the ground... then under her sneaker’d foot.

“What’s your name?”  


“Clementine. Yours?”

“Rick Grimes. How many walkers have you killed?”  


“Many. You?”  


“Yeah, many.” Rick surveyed her face from the first answer. Unflinching. Maybe a tiny bit of confusion to the question, but that was to be expected. “How many people have you killed?”  


“Directly... or indirectly.”  


“Directly.” Rick rose a brow. How much had this girl experienced that there had to be a difference?  


“One.”  


“Why?”  


“Because he’d turn if I didn’t. What about you?”  


“...” Rick frowned. The secondary questioning never really came up, and in all honesty, he was uncomfortable in answering them. His silence caused the girl named Clementine to back up a bit, sliding her weapon close.  


“You asked me these questions... but... you don’t answer ‘em yourself?”

Rick blinked a few times because the look the girl was giving her was something else. It was a look he often saw Michonne or Daryl wear. A look of protectiveness, but insight. As if the longer he stared, the more insight Clementine was gaining on him. And since she was younger, the trap was already set, because who doesn’t stare at a girl who’s lasted who know how long out here?

Rick knew he’d literally been scanned just now, just like most of his crew had learned to do with strangers. This girl...

“Reckon I’m just caught off guard with how receptive you are.”  


“I get that a lot.”  


“Where ya headed, Clementine?”  


“North.”  


“Hnm. We’re headed that way ourselves.”  


She looked unimpressed, but that all-round stare caught her spying Judith. Rick predicted her next question. “Got any formula?”  


“Can spare a bit, but not much.”  


“I’ll take what you can give and be on my way, especially since I don’t feel safe travelling with you all.”  


“Why’s that?” chimed Sasha, who was watching the exchange with growing discomfort.  


Clem’s answer, from the practicality of it to the unapologetic tone of the reality it bore, shook the group to their core. Especially coming from someone so young, despite it all.

“Your group’s too big. You’re bound to trip up sooner or later cause of that. Can’t risk it.”  



End file.
